greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Schmerz
Der Schmerz ist die fünfte Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Izzies Date mit Alex endet unbefriedigend. Meredith ist ihrerseits sauer auf Derek. Der kann sich nämlich einfach nicht entschliessen, die Scheidungspapiere zu unterschreiben. George bleibt während eines Stromausfalls im Krankenhaus zusammen mit Alex und einem schwer verletzten Polizisten im Aufzug stecken. Eigentlich wollten sie den Mann in den OP bringen - jetzt muss George ihm in einer Notoperation den Brustkorb öffnen. Izzies Fall ist weniger spektakulär: Eine Frau, die jedes Jahr am gleichen Tag mit Herzbeschwerden ins Krankenhaus kommt, die sich als harmlos herausstellen. Herauszufinden, was der Frau fehlt, erfordert einiges an Detektivarbeit und psychologischem Feingefühl. Ebensolches Feingefühl, allerdings für kulturelle Eigenheiten, brauchen Meredith und Derek, als eine junge Frau ihre Rückenoperation ablehnt, ohne die sie gelähmt sein würde. Das Volk, aus dem sie stammt, glaubt, dass ihr eine ihrer Seelen fehlt, und die muss zurückgebracht werden, bevor operiert werden kann. Meredith bittet Derek sich für sie zu entscheiden:thumb|center|130x130px|Wähl mich! Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd Gast-Stars * Mimi Kennedy als Verna Bradley * Francois Chau als Mr. Chue * Brent Briscoe als Henry Lamott * Michelle Krusiec als Anna Chue * Daniel Bess als Pete Willoughby * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Sean Moran als Lou Bradley * Sally Ann Brooks als Marie Lamott * Bashir Salahuddin als Bailey's Mann Featuring * Jeremy Rabb als NA Assistenzarzt Musik * When I Come Home von Blue Eyed Son *'Yellow Horse' von Cowboy Race *'Prelude to Love in the Making' von Róisín Murphy *'I Hear the Bells' von Mike Doughty *'Don't Forget Me' von Way Out West *'Not Tonigh't von Tegan and Sara Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Bring the Pain ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Wu-Tang Clan. Videos thumb|right|335 px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB00m-qfrVI Trivia * Die Sexgeschichte, die Cristina dem Patienten erzählt, ähnelt dem Sextraum von George zu Beginn der Folge Code Black. Intro Schmerz kommt in vielen Formen vor. Das leichte Zwicken, ein bisschen Brennen, der zufällige Schmerz. Das sind die normalen Schmerzen, mit denen wir jeden Tag leben.Aber es gibt auch den anderen, den man nicht ignorieren kann. Ein so heftiger Schmerz, der alles andere verdrängt, der die ganze Welt verblassen lässt, sodass wir an nichts anderes mehr denken können, außer daran, wie weh es tut. Wie wir mit unserem Schmerz umgehen, liegt an uns. Schmerz – wir betäuben ihn, wir halten ihn aus, wir umarmen oder ignorieren ihn. Und für manche von uns ist der beste Weg mit ihm umzugehen, sich einfach durchzubeißen. Outro Schmerz – man muss ihn einfach aushalten und hoffen, dass er von allein wieder weggeht. Hoffen, dass die Wunde, die er ausgelöst hat, verheilt. Es gibt keine wirkliche Lösung und auch keine leichten Antworten. Am besten atmet man tief ein und aus und hofft, dass der Schmerz nachlässt.Meistens kann man den Schmerz kontrollieren. Aber manchmal erwischt er einen da, wo man es nicht erwartet hat. Er trifft einen unter der Gürtellinie und hört nicht mehr auf wehzutun. Schmerz – man muss sich ihm einfach stellen. Denn die Wahrheit ist, dass man ihm nicht entkommen kann. Das Leben bringt ständig neuen Schmerz. Zitate *Cristina: Wenn Sie je verraten, was ich jetzt für Sie tun werde, töte ich Sie nicht nur, sondern säg Sie auseinander und verkauf die Einzelteile!!! Okay, also, da waren diese Frauen, Krankenschwestern, drei davon. Und die waren unartig. Sie waren sehr, wirklich sehr unartig. Es waren drei unartige Schwestern. Ähm sexy! Sie waren auch sexy und, und böse und unartig! Sexy, böse und unartig! Ähm sie waren in der Dusche, zu dritt! Sie haben sich gegenseitig eingeseift. Und plötzlich kommt ein Arzt in die Dusche und als er diese sexy, bösen Krankenschwestern sieht, mit ihren megafetten... *Meredith: Ich hab gelogen. Ich bin nicht raus aus der Beziehung mit dir. Ich bin drin. Ich bin so drin, dass es peinlich ist, weil, hier steh ich jetzt, bettelnd... *Derek: Meredith, wenn du nur... *Meredith: Halt die Klappe! Du sagts Meredith, ich schreie. Weißt du nicht mehr? *Derek: Doch. *Meredith: Okay. Hör mir zu. Du wählst ganz einfach zwischen ihr und mir und ich bin sicher, sie ist wirklich toll. Aber Derek, ich liebe dich. Es ist so 'ne wahnsinnig verrückt gewordene, "vorgeben, die gleiche Musik toll zu finden, "dich das letzte Stück Cheesecake essen zu lassen", "vor deinem Fenster einen Ghettoblaster über dem Kopf hochzuhalten", "unmögliche Weise, die mich dich hassen lässt" - Liebe. Also wähl mich, nur mich, liebe mich. Ich werd nachher zu Joe gehen und wenn du dich dazu entschließt, deine Frau zu verlassen, dann kommst du da hin. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode